


The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Capo

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl





	The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Capo

Cesare ousts Juan as Caporegime and prepares to help Lucy get divorced from hubby No. 1 Roman-style...


End file.
